Fear Is The Heart Of Love (AU)
by butterflygirl91
Summary: One Shot. Delena. Elena, Stefan and Rebekah find the cure themselves and all take it. The sire bond is broken. Written in response to a prompt given to me on tumblr.


PARA-P: ELENA, STEFAN AND REBEKAH FIND THE CURE THEMSELVES, AND TAKE IT,ELENA'S FEELINGS FOR DAMON ARE REAL. AFTER A WHILE THEY FIND JEREMY AND BONNIE SO THEY DECIDE TO LEAVE THE ISLAND, BECAUSE DAMON IS KIND OF DISAPPEARS. AFTER 5 MONTHS DAMON COME BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS AND HAVE A LONG LONG CONVERSATION WITH ELENA ABOUT BEEING HUMAN AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP

Elena walked through the underground caves below the well. She couldn't believe she'd let Stefan talk her into coming down here instead of helping Damon. Worry pooled in her stomach as she thought about her boyfriend, hurting upstairs. He was so sure once this cure was in her system…she'd forget all about him but Elena knew better. She loved Damon. They would find a way to make this work. She knew they would.

Below, she found Bonnie and Jeremy. They had located the cure and were trying to find a way to get it from Silas' hands. Moments later, there were footsteps and Rebekah and Stefan joined them. "Where's Damon?" Elena asked worriedly. **"He's still up there. He's fine…but he was too weak to make the trip so he told us to go on. He'll be waiting for us." **Stefan answered. Elena bit her lip and nodded. Bonnie decided to feed Silas just enough blood to…dethaw him and then kill him.

Moments later, they stood, each vampire with a tube of the cure in their hands. There was a limited number…not every vampire would get the opportunity to be human again. But those in their group…they would. They shot back up to the top of the well, and began gathering their things. Like in most transitions, there would be downtime and they had decided it was best to wait until they were home. Elena looked around, confused as she reached the top. "Damon?" she asked. "Where's Damon?" she walked outside, looking around. Stefan ran out after her, handing her a scrap of paper. "It was attached to your pack." he said, walking away so she could read it.

_Elena, _

_I love you. You know that. This cure…it will change everything. I'm sorry…I just…can't stick around to see what that means. You and I…it was wonderful, but we both know you belong to my brother. Enjoy your human life…you deserve it more than anyone. _

_Love, _

_Damon. _

__**Five Months Later**

****So many things had changed since they left the island. They'd all taken the cure…they'd shoved it down Klaus' throat…the only vampire left in town was Caroline. Jeremy would begin his senior year of high school in the fall. Elena had graduated and was taking a year off to keep an eye on Jeremy. It was summer…and it felt like a new beginning.

Stefan had talked, when they'd first become human about he and Elena being together again. She'd gently let him down. She loved Stefan…but vampire or human, she was no longer the girl who'd picked him. She wanted Damon. So she and Stefan had settled for being friends.

Elena had gotten a call early that morning from Caroline, begging her to go to the pool. It seemed so strange that they could do such normal things now. Elena had agreed excitedly. She dressed in her bikini, pulling a sundress over it and tying her hair up. She walked back into her bedroom and almost choked when she saw him. There was Damon Salvatore, spread out across her bed like he owned the place. A million reactions went through her mind. Should she yell? Hit him? But none of those reactions happened just yet. She couldn't move. She watched him stand and walk toward her slowly. Suddenly, she ran toward him. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, burying her face in his neck, tears sliding down her cheek. he toppled backwards onto the bed and she moved back slightly, giving him an apologetic glance. "What are you doing he—wait…you couldn't—-you fell." she was confused. He shrugged and smiled up at her, wiggling his ringless hand. "You are….human?" she asked. He nodded. Elena squealed and leaned down, kissing him. Pulling away after a moment, she smacked his chest. "You left me." she pouted. **"I was an idiot."** Damon said, pulling her down for another kiss. Elena pulled away. "You left me." she said again, more serious this time. Damon sighed and sat up. **"I'm sorry."** he whispered. **"I was scared and stupid and I just…I thought..you would wake up and run straight into Stefan's arms and I couldn't watch that."** he sighed.

After a moment, Elena spoke again. "Why did you come back?" she asked. **"At first…I just kind of…watched you. I wanted to know you were okay. I realized you weren't with Stefan…and I heard you talking to Bonnie…about me….and….so I went to her. I asked her for my share of the cure…and surprisingly, she gave it to me."** he said. Elena nodded. "She wanted to give your part to someone else…I wouldn't let her. I told her you'd want it…eventually." she said. Damon smiled. **"You mean you knew I'd pull my head out of my ass eventually?"** he asked. Elena laughed softly and looked down. When her laughter faded, she met Damon's eyes. "Don't ever leave me again." she demanded. Damon nodded. **"Never again, princess."** he promised. **"Never again." **


End file.
